Searching for the Fires
by MissingSecretsx
Summary: Due to her father's job change, Aurora had just transferred into Hogwarts during her 6th year. will she make friends? is there love in her future? Maybe even heartbreak? It will soon be revealed after she gets over the embarrassment of her father being the new potions master. ***I have added a new chapter within the story (chap 6) and I've added something to other chapters.***
1. Chapter 1

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat upon my head shouted loud enough to shake the entire home.

Dumbledore turned to me and nodded with a smile before removing my hat. He turned to my father who seemed happy. "How glad I am you took my offer, Mr. Blanchard." He spoke to my father. It seemed the two were well acquainted. The two shook hands before Dumbledore looked at me "Everything you will need to know is right here." he handed me a bit of parchment. "Books and supplies will already be in your room when you arrive." he continued. I took the parchment and opened it. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." I smiled sweetly.

He turned to my father and the two interlocked in conversations about something or another. I wasn't terribly interested. I excused myself and made my way to my new room. My father was a Professor at Ilvermorny. Potions were his forte. A position opened at Hogwarts and I guess it had always been his dream to work at the school he used to go to.

It was a better job and swore up and down about how Hogwarts was the school to go to, I could only take his word for it. On the positive side, I didn't have to be sorted with the first years. That would have been embarrassing. I can just infiltrate the school and blend in, call no attention to myself. I will survive this.

The next few days came and went and before I knew it, It was time to catch the train. My father was with me the entire time, making sure I caught the train. I waved to him, before fully boarding the train and looking for a compartment.

Most of them were full of course. I was able to find one that wasn't full at all. In fact, only one person was in it. I slowly slid the door open. "Pardon me, would you mind if I joined you?" I asked politely. He stared at me, almost at a loss for words. "No, Not at all." he gestured to the seat across from him. I nodded and smiled and made my way in next to the window, across from him. He was thin, gray-brown hair, green eyes from what I could tell. He had a few scars on his face but I wasn't going to ask. "Thank you, everywhere else was filled up." I thanked him. "This many people normally don't go home from holiday. It was a bit strange," he commented. It was quiet for a few moments. Not an awkward one, however.

"Do I knew you? You don't look familiar" he started. "No, probably not. I typically keep to myself at school. I want to focus on my studies and such" I replied, hoping to not give away I was brand spanking new. He nodded, "Ravenclaw?" he asked casually. I started to panic on the inside, I didn't know what he meant by that. It sounded like a question but I didn't know how to answer it. "Gryffindor" I guessed. His eyes squinted before relaxing. He was on to me I just knew it. "Ahh, well you're welcome to sit with me at the table at dinner, If you usually keep to yourself, good company is always a good thing every once in a while." He invited.

I couldn't exactly tell if he was onto me and my embarrassment about having to transfer schools or not. if he was, he seemed like he was willing to keep it to himself and I was thankful for that.

Two people looked into the compartment, at each other and fought to get in first. The boy with the black shaggy hair got in first, he calmly took a seat next to me, attempting to keep his cool. While the boy with the glasses took a seat next to the boy across from me, and a slightly larger boy squeezed himself next to him. Needless to say, that side looked a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, It seems I've caused some inconvenience here. I'll find somewhere to sit." I moved to stand. The boy next to me grabbed my hand and gently pulled me back down. "No need for that, my dear. You could never inconvenience me. You see, The three of them" he paused and gestured to the uncomfortable boys on the other side, "They always sit like that and no matter how much I ask them. No ever sits next to me. I get quite lonely." he was cut off with a kick to the shin by another boy.

"What was that for James?" the boy next to me said, innocently. The boy with the glasses just rolled his eyes as the train started to move. "What's your name? You don't look familiar." the boy known as James said to me. "We study together in the library occasionally." the boy across from me interrupted. "That would be a place you never to James." the boy next to me commented and received a glare from James. "Not like you have either Sirius." the largish boy commented to the boy next to me. "Aurora Blanchard" I stated.

There was small mingling between the boys. I learned the one I first one I had encountered's name was Remus and the largish one's name was Peter. They were in their sixth years as I was. Which was good. I knew some people in my year that was a good start anyways. I don't have any hope they these friends would last the whole year or even a week. Remus seemed like a nice guy. I'd probably actively try to be his friend after tonight.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the door opened and the trolly lady appeared. "I will... have one of everything please" I stated as I took out some money and paid the amount that was required. The trolly lady was nice enough to put it all into a basket. I didn't realize what a variety there was. Back home, there were not so many choices.

This basket was a medium size, overfilling with sweets and chocolates. I thanked her and returned to my seat. The boys just stared at me. "Hey, If you're not going to eat the chocolate frog can I have it?" James bluntly asked. He had gotten four for himself already. "Leave her alone James, Those are her sweets," Remus said, defending me. "Oh no, it's not a problem. Here." I handed him the chocolate frog I had gotten. Candy that moved was not my favorite anyways. "I'm going to call you Sweetie," Sirius said as he helped himself my candy. I didn't stop him. To be fair, this was way more candy than I expected to receive. It would mostly go to waste. I gave him a look. We locked eyes for only a moment before I turned to fiddle with my candy, looking for nothing in particular. "Or would Sweetheart be more preferred." he moved a little closer.

"How about, sweetheart when we're in public and sweetie when it's just us two," he said in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

"I suggest you leave her alone, Sirius. She's quite advanced in hexes." Remus warned him while I was scooting closer towards the window. "I don't think she'd use that on her new friends now," Sirius replied with a laugh. "So, you all are in Gryffindor?" I curiously asked. "you mean, The best house?" James retorted back with a grin.

I simply nodded as small mingle broke out, I continued to eat my candy with Sirius helping himself to some as well. It was a fun ride to Hogwarts, to say the least. I'd decided to sit next to Remus on the end if It could be helped.

The boys mostly went on about their holiday, I didn't go into detail when they asked me. At this point, I wanted to get to Hogwarts, get dinner done with, and go to bed. I'd stuffed myself full of candy which I was now regretting.

I must have fallen asleep, due to the tap on my knee I felt which jolted me awake. "The others have gone ahead," Remus said as he closed his book and proceeded to stand. "Why'd you let me sleep so long?" I questioned. "I figured you were tired from your trip." he had to have been referring to my move to England. There's nothing else that would make sense. "Don t worry, It'll be our little secret," he confirmed he knew, I smiled sheepishly. He gestured me to follow him which I did. He explained things that I should probably know already. Moving staircases, the password for the common room, where the common room was located. Never go into the forbidden forest.

It was a relief to have someone on the inside helping me out. I wanted this to be a seamless transition. We made our way to the great hall. It was stunning. Four banners hung above the tables. As mesmerizing as it was, Remus quickly led us to our table to which we took a seat. Before we could even talk, Sirius and a girl sat across from us while James and Peter sat next to Remus. "That is Katelyn, Sirius's girlfriend," Remus whispered to me while I looked at her, she was practically all over Sirius. It was a little nauseating. "Hey, no keeping secrets!" Sirius snorted.

It was then Dumbledore started his 'welcome back' speech. He introduced my father who gracefully stood. Which caused Remus to look at me a little weirdly but he said nothing. My father seemed very exciting to be back here for some reason. Perhaps he enjoyed his time here or maybe he was excited for me to be here and get the same experiences as him. He was an excitable creature but I loved him still.

Dinner started, which was delicious. There was mostly small talk, nothing I could really contribute to anyways. For some reason, I was feeling particularly shy this night. I was nervous, new school, new life and all.

I had been following our group back to the common room at this point but I managed to get separated and lost. This was just great. Not something I had wanted to happen. But maybe it was for the better. I traveled down the halls, looking for a sign of someone. Anyone. It wasn't that late so people should still be up. I turned the corner sharply which caused me to run into someone.

Their books went everywhere, I fell to the ground. "I am very sorry. I didn't mean to run into you, You see I'm lost, and am struggling to find my way around here." I explained while attempting to collect their items for them. They soon helped. "It's fine," They said. Their voice was very low, lacking confidence.

"Could you possibly help me?" I asked handing him the items I had collected. This boy had black hair and seemingly black eyes. He could pass off as a ghost if he wanted. He thought for a moment "sure, I guess" he said as if he wanted being bothered. "Thanks. I'm looking for the Gryffindor common room. By any change, you wouldn't know where that is would you?" As politely as I could be, I asked him. He looked at me, then rubbed his chin, like he was thinking. "What's your name?" he asked curiously. "Aurora Blanchard," I replied to his inquiry. He nodded slightly. "Follow along." He said as he turned on his heels and continued in the direction I had come from.

We didn't get too far until Remus appeared. He must have been looking for me. "Severus." Remus said with little emotion, "Remus" Severus snapped back. The two had an almost stare off.

"Ahh well, Remus can help me from here. No need to trouble you any longer, Thanks for the help Severus" I thanked him. He turned on his heels again, without a word and continued with whatever he had been doing before.

"He's not the most friendly person around" Remus commented as we walked to the common room. "I don't know him well enough to make a judgment," I replied. That was the end of talking about Severus. I was still curious about him. Why was he not so friendly? There's always a reason for things behind that.

"How did you even find me?" I inquired. "Luck, pure luck" he replied with a laugh to follow as we entered the common room. It seemed that I wasn't too far way. We were greeted by the group, Sirius had his head in Katelyn's lap on the couch by the fire. James was lounging in a chair while peter was actually nowhere to be found. I didn't think much of it, he must have gone to bed.

"I will never get used to those stairs," I mentioned casually. Which had been the whole reason why I was missing. "you're a sixth year and you're not used to them yet?" she scoffed. "If I recall, the stairs got the better of you just before the holiday break, Katelyn." Sirius defended me. Katelyn whined for a moment before getting up and storming away. Sirius just groaned. He didn't move however, he didn't go after her like she probably wanted.

"Well, I think I'll just... go to bed now."It had gotten a little awkward for me, so I started towards a staircase. I looked at Remus who was shaking his head. Indicating I was heading for the wrong staircase.

I immediately started up the correct one, for the girl's dormitory. Eventually finding my bed with the books all on my bed. "I had been wondering who was taking that bed. It had been empty so far. I thought it was a little peculiar that books suddenly show up on it." I turned to see another girl. It was dark, I couldn't really get a good look at her. I could tell she had red hair, however. That was easy.

"I had to switch floors due to some bullying problems" I made up an excuse. She simply nodded. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Perhaps this will be better," she commented. "Lily," she added. "Aurora" I commented back as I changed out of my uniform into some pajamas.

"Pleasure to meet you" she added as I crawled into bed and fell asleep quite quickly. It had been such a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came quickly. I slept a little late despite someone attempting to wake me. It was nice of them but I was not a morning person. I changed quickly, remembering my school scheduled. I proceeded to the Potions classroom. I managed to find it which only a few hiccups along the way.

I was only a little late, other students were still walking in as well. I looked for an open seat until a hand caught my eye. It was Remus. I made my way over and took a seat. My father who was the new potions professor was introducing himself and taking roll call. He didn't call my name because he could clearly see I was there. I mean, Remus and I were in the front row. Potions was one of my favorite classes. Not because my father has always made it like some sort of a game but I generally enjoyed making potions. Now was I good at it? Oh no... I was not. But I loved it none-the-less.

Professor Blanchard went over what we would be learning this coming semester and assigned a review that would be due next class before dismissing class a little early. This morning felt like I was just going through the motions of going to class. I didn't have anything in particular on my mind but I couldn't help but be distracted.

"Aurora?"

My attention snapped forward, to realize there was a biscuit in front of my face. "I noticed you missed Breakfast so I brought this for you." Remus held. "It's never good to skip meals you know." He commented as I took the biscuit from him. "I just enjoy sleeping a little more than waking," I commented back with a laugh. "Don't we all Sweetheart," Sirius replied as him and James walked up. "Perhaps you're not getting enough restful sleep." Remus seems curious about my sleeping habits. "Do you toss and turn at night?" he inquired. I thought for a moment. "I do wake up quite frequently at night. I probably do toss and turn at night." I responded to his question. Before he could even say anything, Sirius leaned in close me, gently placed his hand on my upper arms, and whispered into my ear "I could fix that problem, Sweetheart."

I shook him off gently, and nervously laughed. "enough about my sleeping habits alright." I attempted to change the subject. Almost to save me, Katelyn appeared out of nowhere and grabbed onto Sirius. The air almost had an unwelcome feeling suddenly for me "Excuse me, I have things to be getting too." I stated before basically darting off into the directed of where my next class should be. The school day was pretty bland, I didn't really meet anyone notable per-say. I do have some interesting professors, however. One of them was part-goblin which was a sight to see. There weren't really any interesting characters at Ilvermorny. I had skipped lunch, not because I was doing anything important or anything. I just happened to get lost in the dungeons, it took my lunch and nearly my entire free period to figure how to get to my next class. I will not make this mistake again.

It was my last class of the day. It came and went swimmingly. By the time it was dinner I was starving. Barely eaten all day which wasn't like me at all. I arrived with Remus, he had 'coincidentally' ran into me on his way to the great hall. I shouldn't be too suspicious about it but It didn't add up. When we went over locations of classes, his last class of the day was on the fifth floor while mine was on the first floor. Unless he was lying about where his class was he had to have run all the way down. Just didn't seem right.

I decided not to think too much into it. They may have gotten out early?

We took a seat in the hall, soon James and his follower joined us but Sirius wasn't anywhere to be found. "Isn't Sirius going to be eating with us?" I commented. It was weird to not see him with the group that I've seem to become attached too. "He's probably off with Katelyn." James laughed as he started to eat. That was a fair enough excuse I guess. I couldn't say much, I had skipped breakfast and accidentally skipped lunch as well. At this point, I was shoveling food into my mouth.

Everything was just so Delicious tasting. Just in time for Desert, Sirius and Katelyn came strolling into the great hall and took a seat. "Hope we didn't keep you waiting," Sirius said while Katelyn giggled. I rolled my eyes, as I ate my piece of pie. "You missed all the exciting details about Aurora here" James commented about a conversation that never took place. Sirius looked from me to James. "I guess My Sweetheart will just have to give me a recap later" He smirked as I nearly choked on my pie. I washed it down with milk. "Oh no you missed it, You snooze you Lose" I replied. He frowned and turn his attention to Katelyn who had started pouting for some reason. Probably because no one was talking to her.

There was something really annoying about Katelyn but I didn't want to judge her too quickly, maybe she had some redeeming features? I wouldn't know. She wouldn't give me the time of day but then again I wasn't trying very hard.

The six of us made our way to the common room. I started working on homework. I wanted to have it all done for tomorrow so I could take a stroll around the castle tomorrow, get a sense of these surroundings. Before I knew it, It was very late. "Sleep well Aurora," Remus said as he left for bed.

I hadn't even realized everyone had gone to bed. Well, everyone but Sirius, Katelyn, and I. They were having a private conversation which I had no interest in listening too. It wasn't long until Katelyn left as well and it was just Sirius and me.

He took a seat next to me at the table and pulled out a bottle of Fire whiskey. "Drink a little." He suggested. "I don't drink, sorry." I lied while writing still. "It's a celebration drink. You only got lost a few times on your first day here," he stated before he took a drink. I looked at him, and the look on my face must have given me away. "Ahh, so I was right. You are new to Hogwarts. And I was just guessing." he chuckled as he took another swig and handed it to me. "Welcome to Hogwarts from wherever you were before. This place is great," he commented.

I sighed and took the drink from him. I drank some. Fire whiskey was one of my more liked drinks. The burning sensation down the throat always caused goose bumps for me. "Please do not discuss this information with anyone else. I feel quite embarrassed about it." I commented before taking another drink and handed it back to him. "If it helps, If we keep drinking I'll probably forget it by morning." he took a swig.

"I guess we'll just have to keep drinking then." I laughed. He just smiled and passed the drink to me. "What do you guys do around here for fun?" I asked before taking another drink. He gestured to the drink in my hand before speaking. "There's Hogsmeade on the weekends if we wish to go," he mentioned as I handed him the drink. "Small village nearby?" He nodded in response. "Fun place to be honest."

before I realized it. The bottle was empty, and it had been a good 30 minutes just talking with Sirius so freely but it was probably the whiskey just coming up with stuff to talk about. "It's pretty late" I was heavily intoxicated at this point. I started to gather up my things. "I should do the sleep." I added before pointing at him "You need the sleep too." Sirius quickly stood up. "I don't need the sleep." He declared to the world. He quickly lost his balance, I am not sure how but I managed to catch him before he fell. "I need the sleep" He muttered. He was heavy, I could barely keep him up to help him walk to boy's dormitory staircase.

After some serious balance issues on both our parts, we had nearly arrived at the staircase that is, until Sirius fell onto me, pinning me against the wall. At this point, the world was spinning and all I could see was his face real close to mine. His face brushed gently against mine and he grew closer. "Aurora" he whispered into my ear. His breath cooled my hot neck. I was at a loss for words due to being drunk or just overwhelmingly nervous under all this intoxication.

He took in a deep breath and forced himself off me and stumbled his way to the stairs without a word. I just stood there for a moment and in my drunken state, grabbed my things and headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was day two of my adventures at Hogwarts. I neglected all of my classes today and even managed to convince Lily to take some extra notes for me today in our shared classes. She had been very concerned with my health, which I appreciate but I didn't expect it. She urged me to if I wouldn't go the infirmary to at least go to lunch and go my afternoon classes.

I reluctantly agreed to do that for her. It was the least I could do. I was only hungover not actually sick. She didn't need to know that, however.

As I prepared to adventure out into the real world. I realized I couldn't even find my tie. Any of my ties in fact. I could just borrow one for one the girls I shared a room with but I felt that would be inappropriate to do at this level of friendship.

"fuck it" I murmured to myself before leaving for lunch. Upon my arrival to the great hall, Lily waved me over.

"I'm glad you're feeling better" she greeted me with. She also took out my note books I had given her to take note for me. "While I was at it, I also organized and color coated everything that was important. You could say I was just a little bored." She apologized? I shook my hands at her in an attempt to stop her from apologizing. "No need to apologize. I don't think you understand how grateful I have you did that. It'll make my life much easier." I was serious as I grabbed my notebooks. "I am in your debt," I say.

She gestured for me to sit with her and her friends which I did with no problem. "This is Aless, Annelise, and Katelyn." she gestured to the three girls across from her. "Lovely to meet all of you," I replied. Aless and Annelise responded politely. Katelyn, Sirius's girlfriend just had a glare on her face. I didn't know what her problem was. "conveniently these are the other girls that share our room." Lily continued. I nodded. "Glad to meet you guys when I am actually awake then" They laughed at my poor attempt at a joke. Expect Katelyn of course.

"Lily tells us you moved due to a rough situation on your floor?" Annelise inquired. I nodded. "There were a lot of differences between me and those girls," I replied as I started to eat my salad I had just finished making. "Ahh, that's pretty rough," Aless responded. "Oi' were you that sick that you forgot your tie?" Aless asked. I placed a hand on my chest where my tie would be.

I had completely forgotten about all my ties just going missing. I suddenly looked at Katelyn who had been staring at me was not avoiding my glance. Trying to not look guilty. "I must have. Silly me" I said while looking at Katelyn before turning to Aless. "I'll have to try better to remember" I laughed casually.

I don't know what this girl's problem with me was but it would only escalate from here I was sure of it.

"There you are, Aurora," Remus called out from behind as he approached with James in tow. "Feeling better?" he asked to which I nodded in return. Honestly, I really didn't but these people seem to take their schooling very seriously and I wanted to avoid being scolded. He handed me some notes from our shared classes. "I took the liberty of taking these for you," he said and I smiled. "You didn't have too, but thank you, I really appreciate it."

"My Lily, you look ravishing today"

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to the rest of the girls to start a completely different convocation. Clearly annoyed with James. James was not having it, however. He took a seat on her other side with a stupid grin on his face as he rested his head on his palm and stared longingly at her. I couldn't see her face but when she turned to him, his face went from attempting to be charming to very nervous in just a few moments. "I'll just leave you guys then" he stated before he nearly ran away with his tail in between his legs.

"how's that sound Aurora?" Remus's voice pulled me away from that scene. "hmm? Yeah sure sounds good." I instinctively said to him despite not hearing a single thing he had said. "Until then" His voice was particularly chipper when he spoke this time. "Until then" I replied as he walked off to visit with some other friends. I turned back to the girls who were just kind of staring at me.

"What?"

"I cannot believe literally the shyest guy in the entire school, managed to ask a girl out in front of all of these people," Annelise commented as Aless laughed. "What where?" I stood to look around to get a better view.

They just kind of stared at me. All four of them. Lily had become interested in what suddenly happened. "I wonder why he where he got that sudden burst of courage?" Aless commented. "That's a good question. He normally isn't so bold with such things." Lily replied. "Oh, I know why" Annelise smirked and winked in my direction.

At this point, I really had no idea what was going on.

"Oh all right, I cannot handle the suspense one of you tell me." Aless excited demanded while looking between Annelise and I. I clearly looked like I had no idea what was going on and Annelise just laughed to herself.

"Well, The other night. Well, last night. I got up late or early I should say because I suddenly remembered I forgot something in the common room." Annelise started slowly clearly watching me for some sort of reaction. "The site I saw was intense," she commented again.

I was really interested in this story. I loved gossip, it was one of my many downfalls.

She gave me a questioning look for a moment before she realized I had no idea what she had been talking about. "I saw our new friend here" she replied slowly. "with Sirius Black himself and he was all over her. Had her pinned against the wall, It looked like he was maybe kissing her neck?" She paused as she looked at Katelyn. "He was clearly doing it all himself too." she made it a point to tell Katelyn that.

I was getting the sense that She didn't particularly like Katelyn. "Not only that but I saw Remus watching too. We even made eye contact. He probably wants our sweet little Aurora all too himself before Sirius can get his claws into her." She finished laughing. Aless gasped and looked at Katelyn who had shot up and angrily stormed off. "That was so mean Annelise!" exclaimed Aless. She looked concerned for her friend that had just left but wouldn't a real friend go and find her?

If you could see my face, It was the epitome of the words 'oh dear'. "And that's how you've become Remus's girlfriend. Just after Christmas too. Too bad it wasn't before. You could have gotten a free gift before breaking his heart." Annelise exclaimed and with another laugh.

"Who says I'll break his heart? Maybe I'll just ride this a bit see where it goes?" I commented in defense. Annelise and Aless busted out laughing. "No girl has been able to resist Sirius once he's taking a liking to someone," Lily commented casually. It seemed she was indifferent to teenage gossip.

"He isn't that irresistible" I replied. "You say that now, just you wait. I remember when I was naive like you, two years ago." Annelise commented with glee. "he's a master at seduction." Aless replied. "He's never tried anything on me." Lily interrupted.

"That's because James is literally obsessed with you. Sirius may be a bad boy but he is more loyal to his mates than his girlfriend it seems" Annelise made a nudge motion towards me.

"Speak of the devil." Aless Giggled.

"Why aren't you sitting with us sweetheart?" Sirius came out of nowhere and asked. "She can sit where ever she wants." Lily snarled. "Cool it, Evans. I was asking my sweetheart here" He attempted to cool her off. "What are you doing later?" he asked straight to the point.

"She has a DATE with her new boyfriend Remus," Annelise replied for me.

Sirius looked at me then Annelise then back at me. There was no emotion change on his face. "Anyways..." there was a long pause. "Remus wants to eat dinner with you, he won't right out and ask you so don't mentioned I asked you for him. "Sure thing" I replied before he left shortly after. I couldn't help but feel like he was going to ask something else but that would be hoping for too much.

"I'm going to go find Katelyn" Lily suddenly stated as she stood up and left without another word. "Ohhh she's mad," Aless commented.

"Let her be mad. She's is a bitch anyways."

"Annelise!"

"Don't act like it doesn't bother you. Her acting all entitled and shit. She isn't always bad. Honestly, It's just annoying she's so passionate about school. Take a break, relax a little. You know?"

"Some muggle-borns are just that way, I can see why. Just annoying."

"Heyyyyy"

"Not you Aless, you don't count. You're hella cool."

The remainder of lunch was spent in casual conversation and gossip about fellow students to which I used the excuse 'I don't remember names but I'd know them if I saw them' to which they pointed at all the students we talked about.

It wasn't really bad gossip, more about who was dating who, who broke up over the holiday, that kind of stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

I was in a bit of a daze the rest of the day. Lunch was very eventful for me. I managed to not get lost which was nice for once.

I took a seat next to Remus who, looked surprised I was sitting with them." you don't have to sit with us if you don't want too." He said I nodded. "I am aware. But I want to sit with you."

a smile crept onto his face. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Oh look at you two. So precious" Teased Peter which caused someone to kick him under the table. I couldn't say who it was but someone clearly did.

"Now now Peter, No need to be jealous." Sirius started. "Just because you've never had a girlfriend doesn't mean you get to be a dick" Sirius continued while he ate.

"Speaking of which, Where is Katelyn?" Peter inquired. "don't know, don't really care" Sirius laughed "She's your girlfriend isn't she?" Peter continued. "Yeah but I'm not her keeper. She's free to do whatever she wants" Sirius was is a bit of a mood tonight. I didn't know why but He was.

The next few weeks also seemed to blur together. Somehow, Remus would always meet me after my last class of the day and walk with me to dinner which I wasn't complaining about. There wasn't really any advancement to our relationship though. We never kissed, held hand or anything of the sort. It was like we were glorified friends.

Honestly, it wasn't bad. Sirius was still in a little bit of a mood but overall he seemed to have come back to his casual self once again.

"What's this?" I questioned myself as I notice a little on my bed. My name was written in beautiful calligraphy. I opened it It was all in such beautiful calligraphy like someone spent a long time writing it to get it perfect.

 _Dearest Aurora,_

 _Starring at the past, in comparison with who I am today, that person I was, before meeting you, clearly shows how important you are to me. In times like these, I see how much I involved and how much you taught me._

 _With no great effort, without any resource or maybe without even knowing, you transformed me into a better and happier man. Yes, my darling, you did this, by filling my soul, until then futile and empty, with solid concepts of humanity, generosity, and clarity._

 _That's why I spare no expense in keeping you, always by my side, because the person that showed me what happiness is, is precisely the one that deserves all the love in the world because she carries only light and sweetness in her noble heart._

 _You bring me peace and serenity because you are able to transmit, every day and every hour, the certainty that it's thrilling to be alive._

 _When I look at you I breathe and the certainty that to me, having your company, I will feel realized until the fullness of my soul._

 _Your Remus_

I have never received a love letter before. This particular one moved me very much. I folded the letter and placed it under my pillow to reread later.

I could only assume it had been an owl that delivered to due to the nearby window not entirely shut., after closing that, I gleefully made my way to dinner. Being the weekend there were any classes which were nice. I was the last one to arrive of course.

I normally wasn't one for PDA but, I couldn't resist giving Remus a small, quick kiss on his cheek the moment after I took my seat next to him. "Thank you, Remus. I loved it." I clearly had caught him off guard. "You're welcome," He was barely able to say with his nervous laughter getting in the way.

"Wow, That's farthest I've seen you guys go," Katelyn commented as she was latched to Sirius's arm who was eating. "Don't be a bitch, Katelyn, Guys take things slow when they're serious," Sirius replied with food full in his mouth. "Are you saying you're not serious with me?" Katelyn replied angrily. There was a long awkward silence between all of us. "Noo...?" Sirius responded slowly which caused Katelyn to get upset and storm off.

This only caused Sirius to shrug. " shouldn't you go after her?" I commented. I wasn't a big have of Katelyn but I mean, that was a bit harsh. Sirius stopped and looked at me. "Sweetheart." He started "Would you want me to go after you?" he questioned. "Yes, of course. Sirius. If I were her, I would want you to go after me."

Sirius, sighed and got up and dragged his feet in the directed Katelyn ran off too. "Is something wrong with Sirius?" I questioned Remus. "He's in a bit of a funk but he'll come out of it. I'm sure no need to worry." he smiled gently.

If he knew what was wrong, he wasn't planning on telling me.

"It's nice enough to take a stroll around the grounds tomorrow, would you like to join me?" Remus asked politely. I nodded. It sounded like a good idea. It was spring like now, well there wasn't any snow outside anymore which was nice.

Remus was always gentlemen like. It was a rather big change from the guys from America who were always very bold and straight forward. Even in the way he walked he was very proper.

Upon arrive at the common room after dinner. I started to do my homework in my free time. Mostly so I wouldn't wait until the last minute to get it done like normal because I now had something planned for the next day.

But before I knew it, It was rather late and I was the only one left. I looked around to see a little black toff of hair on the couch. I closed my books and quietly moved to the other side of the couch for a better view.

Sirius had fallen asleep on the couch. He was drooling. I don't exactly know why he stayed down here so late if he was tired but I wasn't going to wake him.

I grabbed a blanket from next to the fireplace, unfolded it and placed it on him. I crouched to get a better look at his peaceful face. He was certainly handsome. I understood why girls were into him. He looked so harmless in this state. "Sleep well, Sirius," I said before making my way to my dorm room.

To which I find Annelise AND Aless both sitting on my bed.

"finally you're here." Aless started.

"Explain this," Annelise stated as she held Remus's love letter in her hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I said

"Let me read it then." she playfully threatened. "Dear Aurora," She started in her best Remus impression which actually wasn't that bad,

I rushed over and was able to snatch the paper from her. "Remus isn't very good at communicating his feelings. I think this is his effort for me to not lose interest in him." I stated as I gently folded the paper.

"And if you read it in his voice I will feel so embarrassed It would even be funny," I mentioned as I tried to shoo them away from my bed. "He does have a way with words. Which isn't surprising." Aless mentioned as she flopped onto her own bed. "I want to receive love letters too" They both complained that it wasn't fair.

"Well, If Remus and I breakup, one of you can date him and get love letters if you really want." I joked casually. As I crawled into bed.

"Will you guys go to bed? Jesus" Katelyn snarled from the other side of the room,

"Fuck off." Annelise and Aless both replied at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, it was Sunday morning. My date with Remus. It was 'warm' enough to casually walk the ground. It was mid-February and there was still a good amount of snow on the ground. I was bundled up like the world was going into an ice age. I was prepared to spend the whole day out with Remus.

I met up with him at breakfast, took a seat next to him before putting some eggs on my plate. "Glad to see you're still up for my walk this morning." He said cheerfully. "Me too. It isn't often we get time alone" I smiled back at him. He seemed very excited by this for some reason. Boys were weird sometimes.

"Well, don't you two look like two pigs in a blanket." James laughed as he sat across from us. "What are you guys doing this morning" Sirius chimed in as he took a seat as well. "Going on an Adventure obviously" I commented before Remus could even reply. "lllaaammeee" Sirius said as he rolled his neck back. "you're lame," I retaliated.

James laughed at this. As he waved someone over. I turned to see Lily, reluctantly walking this way. "What is it James." she was straightforward. "Fancy a walk, Lily? Remus and Aurora are going, we should join them," he asked politely. Lily looked at Remus and I before back at James. "I have homework to do. Sorry. But now sorry." She cold-fully said as she winked in my direction.

It was clear to me, at least that she was trying to give us some alone time. It seemed everything Remus and I did always have James, Sirius, and Peter tagging along. Which wasn't too bad but I did want to talk to Remus privately for once. "Sorry mate, I was hoping it would just be Aurora and I," Remus explained calmly. The looks on their faces were an utter betrayal. "It's a little hard to make out when you guys are always around," I whined. Sirius whined and James sighed. "What are we supposed to do then?" he complained. "I don't know, whatever you want" I replied.

"Why don't we leave now" Remus suggested as to avoid Sirius and James following us. I nodded and we both stood and left. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day but I was hoping to get a little closer to Remus.

I followed him out the doors to the yard towards the Quidditch pitch. I looked at him for a moment. I didn't actually think I'd come to like Remus as much as I did. He showed that he was not only smart but witty and caring. I saw a lot that I found attractive in him. He wasn't the best looking guy with his scars but I'd grown to like them. Although this was a slow...very slow relationship, It was still almost perfect? His smile was particularly cute from my angle and it looked like he was smiling more often than not. "So Ms. Aurora, Do you have any siblings?" He pulled me from my thoughts as I grabbed onto his arm which he instinctively held onto. "I do not. Yourself?" I asked. "Neither do I. Where have you gone to school prior to Hogwarts?" He questioned. I didn't mind being asked questions, to be honest. He was making an effort each passing day to get closer to me, maybe not physically but to each their own.

"Let see..." I paused as I thought about it "I have never been to the same school twice but I've never stayed any longer than a few years at one school. Just previously, I was at Ilvermorny. In America. To which I was a Thunderbird there." I paused for a moment. "I was probably there the longest of three years I think?" I explained.

"Why did you move around so much?" He inquired.

I had never really thought about it honestly. Why did we move so often? My father always said the same thing. 'better opportunity, more cultures to experience.' or 'broadening your horizon is never a bad thing.' but I never got a direct answer when I would ask. I just assumed he knew best for my education. We didn't have secrets, my father and I.

"I... don't actually know." I said quietly, "It must have been hard on you and your parents" he commented sadly.

"It's just me and my father actually."

"Oh, I'm so sorry"

"I wouldn't be. I know my mother isn't dead... she just isn't around? I actually have no memory of her, to be honest. But there must be a reason why she isn't around." I shrugged. "I think she left when I was young..." The more I thought about my mother the sicker I began to feel. It started as an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach which grew quickly to nausea and I could only imagine what would happen if I continued to talk about it.

I wasn't sure why I was feeling this way. It wasn't something new, however. I always began to feel this way when this topic would come up. This unsettling pit, also by fear. I didn't know why I had such emotions about her but they existed and they weren't leaving.

I shook my head to attempt to get the feeling out. "Have you known James, Sirius, and Peter since the beginning?"

He nodded. "They're a handful and like to cause trouble more than I would care for. They're not bad people though." He stated. I looked up at him, he easily could have been a foot taller than me. He just looked at the sky.

It was an overcast, looked like it could start snowing at any point. " It's getting a bit colder out. Let's head back shall we?"

I haven't realized we had just walked around for a while. It was nice to do actually. Just walk and talk. That wasn't something that we did often. Talking mostly. I really felt like we made a step in the right direction.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the following day when My father asked for me to come by during my free period. I made my way to his classroom. It was mid-afternoon, I could only assume he didn't have a class during this time either. As I approached his classroom, I started to overhear a conversation. It was clearly between him and Headmaster Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Professor Blanchard."

"No, No, Dumbledore I am well aware of this woman and her pursuit for Aurora."

"Would you consider the protection program once more?"

"No, She found us the last times. I've been better at hiding her with moving constantly rather than staying in one place."

I placed myself against the door, to listen closer.

"What will you do when she turns eighteen?"

"I...I don't know. I just have to worry about now. Keeping her mother away from her. I won't let her fill Aurora's head with those lies." My father was getting more frustrated than I've ever seen him before.

"You still have it?"

"I do... I often look into it for maybe a clue to why she is so despite to find her... As you know, the ministry is doing everything in their power to locate her."

"The ministry has been looking for 12 years" My father raised his voice before I heard a slamming sound. My best guess was it was his fist against a table. "Professor Blanchard. I assured you, She will be safe here. At the very least until the end of the term. It wouldn't be good to take her away now. Not since she's made all these friends."

I couldn't handle this anymore. I wanted to know more. I felt like this conversation was coming to a close now and I had more questions than answers. Who was my mother, and why is she looking for me?

I gently knocked on the door, making my presence known. "Professor Blanchard?" I said as I walked in. my father was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. Clearly stressed about something. "We'll finish another time," Dumbledore simply nodded and made his way out.

I wanted to ask him more about my mother, about the conversation between him and Dumbledore but when I saw him looking like that. I've never seen him so distraught before. Honestly, I didn't think he'd tell me anything. It looked and sounded like he tried very hard to keep it a secret which hurt my feelings quite a lot. I felt like I understood why though. He wanted me to be a kid and not worry about such things. I can understand that but now I need to know. "You asked me to come by?"

My father took a deep breath in and sighed before holding up a slip of paper. "Once you get your grade up in Potions, Then I'll sign the permission slip for you to go Hogsmeade." My father said as he shrugged. "You know my rules. School always comes first. You're doing well enough in your other classes." he continued. "Why is it in my class you're doing terrible in? Your own fathers class" he was being a little dramatic.

He was always a little dramatic about such things. I couldn't really blame him being both my father and my professor probably wasn't too easy for him either. He wasn't the type to favor some students over others... especially if they were related to him. "Once you're grade comes up a bit, I will then give you the permission you are looking for." he chuckled to himself.

"I will die if I have to be tutored by you" I too was being a little overdramatic. If people found out he was helping me then I'd be a teacher's pet and I'm nowhere near that. "Good thing I won't be tutoring you Aurora." he laughed at my comment.

"Ah, Snape. So glad you could join us," he called out behind me as the door closed.

"Professor Blanchard, Aurora" He greeted us as he placed his books on what I would assume would be his preferred station.

"Severus here will be tutoring you on some potions that seem particularly hard for you." my father snickered. "I'll be in my office if you require me" he added.

Severus and I stared at each other for a moment or two before I moved to his table where he had turned to Induce Euphoria.

An elixir to basically cure depression. "I want you to show me how to make this," he stated straightforward and to the point.

No causal convocation, just straight to business which was a little disappointing. As I casually looked over the instructions. "How are you today?" There was a very high chance of many of these sessions. "Sorry, I'm cutting into your time free period." The least I could go was apologize.

He just stared at me. I wasn't sure if he was shy or just a little weird. He closed his eyes and gestured to the ingredients and let out a small sigh.

I looked at the ingredients again and then into the cauldron which was boiling with water now. "Let's see..." I started. I looked at the recipe and read over it. There was a lot of steps... Why so many steps? I finished reading it. Already forgotten what the recipe said.

I picked up the place that had all the ingredients on it and poured it all into the pot and stirred 4 times clockwise and twice counter-clockwise. "All done." I proudly said as I turned to Severus. He looked like a cat that had been startled to death. He looked in complete utter disbelief that I had just done that. "do you really think that's the correct way to make it." he asked

I went into a panic. I forgot the most important thing. I took my wand out and placed the Cheering Charm on it. Then I looked back at him. He looked even more defeated than before. "What was your thought process?" He asked. "Well, I read the recipe and then figured, They all gotta go in the pot at some point and decided to dump them in all. Makes sense right?"

"You're an Idiot."

I lowered my head sadly. "I know" I mopped.

"How did you even make it this far into potions?"

"I always got matched up with really good people"

He let out a big sigh.

"Let us start from the beginning shall we?"


	8. Chapter 8

"How long do I have to keep stirring it, Severus?" I whined as I laid my head on the table but still stirring with my right hand.

"Until it turned blue." He stated from the professor's desk. He was making himself at home.

I had been stirring for quite some time now as I lifted my head up to look at it. "What color is it suppose to be again?"

"Keep Stirring until it's Blue."

"But-"

"Blue"

"Okayyy," I said as I continued to stir the now purple potion.

Several minutes go by.

"Severus."

"Quit Whining." He said as he made his way over. He took a closer look at it and it suddenly exploded in his face.

I couldn't help myself from giggling at it. He stood there for a moment, taking in what exactly happened. "How long had it been purple?"

I shrugged. "About ten minutes or so. You told me to keep stirring so that's what I did." I shrugged again innocently. He grumbled something before starting to leave. "I'm sorry I'm really bad at this." I apologized.

"I am trying I promise." I started to feel guilty over this. He turned on his heels. "Write the recipe ten times. Right now. Starting after the water is boiling." he instructed me.

He actually startled me. But I immediately did as he asked. "Then after that do it twenty more times. I want you to be able to recite this easily and quickly."

I nodded. He stood there, like a statue, watching me write as fast as I can every step to this potion. There are at least 10 steps, it was a lot to write for sure. He waited, right there until I was done. I handed him the paper to him like he seemed to have been waiting for.

"What is step Number one." he asked.

"Add Peppermint until it turns red." he nodded. "step number two" he continued.

"Add one shrivelfig until it turns turquoise."

"Step number seven"

I froze. I have no idea what that step was. I was quiet for a few moments before he smirked. "It is key to memorize the steps for each potion. When you are able to recite them in a random order then you will be able to make it without fail."

It kind of sounded like encouragement coming from him but I wasn't too sure. I grabbed my pen and started to write the recipe starting from the end and going to the beginning. I was both motivated by wanting to go to Hogsmeade but also by him a little bit. I doubt he meant to do it. I did that a few times.

Before he took the piece of parchment while I was in the middle of writing. "Step number 5." He demanded.

"Add porcupine quills until it turns blue"

"Step number 4"

"Allow it to simmer until it turns blue," I said "No wait yellow. Step 3 is to stir until is blue. Cause it goes R, T, B, Y, B, P, BR, PK, O, Y for the colors. It must turn and It always ends on a high note." I corrected myself.

"What step turns it brown"

"Number 8. when one simmers it until it turns brown."

"When do you add wormwood?"

"Step number 11 which makes it, It ends a yellow color."

"When do you add castor beans and how many?"

"7"

"7?"

"For both. Step 7 and 7 castor beans."

He nodded. "Now make the potion from memory."

I was very hesitated to make this. The only reason I could remember any of this was because I had just written it about one hundred times. "Go on." he motivated me.

I started the cauldron and gathered the necessary ingredients. I slowly added in one drop of peppermint until it turned red. Once it was red, I started adding one shrivelfig at a time. After about 3 the potion turned turquoise. I stirred it clockwise five times, once it turned blue after the fifth stir, I brought it up to a simmer.

During the time it took for it to turn yellow. I broke the porcupine quills in half, and once it was yellow I placed in six and a half quills to make it blue. I let it simmer a bit longer until it was purple before I added in seven crushed castor beans. I didn't have to crush them but It took longer than I expected for it to turn purple and I was bored.

I stirred it counter-clockwise four times then let it simmer until it turned brown. I added 2 more Shrivelfig into the potion before it turned a bright pink color. I let it simmer until it turned orange to which I added one wormwood at a time until it turned yellow. To which I finished the potion off with the cheering charm.

Proud of my work I looked a Severus. His face was no change. His arms were crossed now. "Good job." He said plainly. Honestly, I didn't think I was going to get much else from him. So I took it to heart. "Thanks, I had a great teacher." I complimented him. He seemed taken aback and embarrassed. "all well then." he coughed. "We'll continue these lessons every Saturday until you're up to par," he added.

"That's going to take forever," I whined and he smirked. He seemed to take pleasure in my pain. "you better get studying then Ms. Blanchard." he added after turning on his heels and headed towards the door. I groaned.

"I just want to go to Hogsmeade." I grumbled as I started to clean up the mess I've made.


	9. Chapter 9

A hand waved in front my face as I snapped out of my deep thought. "Earth to Aurora. Why aren't you listening to my troubles?" Annelise pouted. "I'm sorry what. I wasn't listening... I was thinking of other things." I was being honest. No sense in lying to Annelise. She can smell it a mile away. "Like I was saying, I need to copy your Astronomy homework so I can at least get an A. I cannot fail this class," she whined. I hesitated. "Come onnnn Aurora. I [i]know[/i] you're getting an O so you have to help me. Please. I am begging you. From the bottom of my heart." she continued.

"How about on Thursday you meet me in the library and I'll help you do your homework. It isn't due until Friday anyway." I explained. I never liked just giving people my homework to copy for various reasons but I was more than happy to help when I could. She groaned, "do you have anytime sooner?" she asked.

Before I could answer, Aless pulled out a notebook. "Let's see... Tomorrow she is busy with Remus during free period... so yes. Thursday is her only availability before Friday seeing as today is Tuesday." She stated. I just looked at Aless, confused and concerned. "What? I need to write something in all these notebooks I have. I like to be organized for you." She said nonchalantly as she showed me my dedicated notebook.

It was purple leather bound. I felt it suit me pretty well, to be honest. It had a lot of interesting stuff in it, any allergies I had, just little random facts like my favorite food was chocolate mousse pie, and a rather detailed list of where she was likely to find me on what day and what times.

I turned the page to see a detailed list of my class schedule and how well I was doing in my classes. I looked at Aless. "Now before you call me a stalker. I just like to be well informed on my friends. I have one for Annelise, Lily, and Katelyn. On hand all the time." she attempted to explain. "Just in case something happens where we need to find you or like for example, Remus asked me where you were yesterday, Well, I had put out you were probably in the library but I remembered you mentioning something about Professor Blanchard needing to see you so..."

"We followed you." Lily cut in. I was a little shocked Lily was taking part in these shenanigans. "That's right." Annelise chimed in as well. "Anyways. That's when I realized how useful it would be to have such information in a book, and thus, your book was born last night." she raised it high into the air.

"Don't worry, Severus will warm up to you. He isn't always like he was." Lily added as she patted me on the shoulder.

"Anyways, It took some bargaining but Professor Blanchard was able to tell me what you were getting in most your classes. Now, I have elected to arrange Lily to help you study in Ancient Runes because we as a group think you can do so much better than an A. That's starting next Tuesday. I also asked Remus to help you in transfiguration because you're getting a T and that isn't good. That's on Wednesday." I rubbed my eyes for a moment.

"I have free time on... Friday and Monday?" I asked and Aless nodded. "I even made a copy so it's easier for you to remember" She handed me a sheet of paper.

It was a nicely organized list of my classes and when I'd be studying with people. "Thanks... I guess..." I laughed softly. "We're just trying to look out for you." Aless accursed me.

"Can we please get back other things, like how Ethan is getting so boring. I need another man for my attention." She was being a little dramatic. "Ethan... the Hufflepuff?"

She was almost offended by that. "He isn't just a plain old Hufflepuff." she pressed her hand against her chest almost in an appalled fashion. "He is the Captian of their Quidditch team. The best the Huffle's have to offer." She defending her taste in men. I put my hands up in such a way to mean I meant no offense.

"That'll be your third boyfriend this week." Aless mentioned nonchalantly from behind a notebook. "Not boyfriend. We're not exclusive. Just casually snogging and such. Nothing wrong with that."

"Except it makes you a bit of a whore" Katelyn chimed in.

"And what would that make you. Your own boyfriend doesn't even want to spend time with you." without missing a beat, Annelise laid that one on real thick.

"Guys cant we eat lunch in peace for once." Lily scolded everyone like an angered mother. Everyone averted her gaze. "Annelise." She scolded again. Almost demanding they apologize and makeup. Annelise held her head up high. "I only said the truth" Annelise was defending herself. "I don't care who started it. Both of you."

At that moment. Annelise leaped up "The Truth will prevail," she said loudly as she ran out the hall. Aless rolled her neck as she got up to follow her. Clearly upset that she was disturbed in the middle of probably a good part of her book.

At that moment. It was a bit awkward. "I'm just... going to go see what Remus is up to" I awkwardly excused myself and I shot finger guns at Katelyn and Lily.

I found myself further down the table where Remus and his friends were. "I'm just going to... pardon me." I made myself a spot in between Remus and Sirius.

"I hope I'm not intruding too much. Things get a bit heated between us girls. Well, mostly Annelise and Lily... and Katelyn... and well Annelise and basically anyone I've seen her come into contact with, to be honest." I explained still trying to get comfortable in the small space between the two. Remus just laughed full heartedly.

"You know you are always welcome here Aurora." He offered.

"I'm just glad to have this option to leave. It always isn't bad. It just feels like there's some tension between Katelyn and me for some reason. Which causes everyone to go off for some reason."

"Maybe the two of you just got off on the wrong foot?" Peter suggested as he ate his pie, "Why don't you try starting over with her?" he suggested in between bites, food almost falling out of his mouth. I thought for a moment. Honestly I never really thought of that. It doesn't seem like something that would work but I wouldn't know until I tried.

"I could give it a shot." I shrugged as I reached for an apple without looking. To my surprise, I grabbed another hand. My heart stopped as I looked at the hand and followed it up to its owner. Sirius. It wasn't weird until I locked eyes with him. I couldn't explain why I suddenly froze and just stared at him for a good minute or two before immediately standing up.

"Pardon me I have to go. I'll take a rain check, Remus. How's tomorrow work? Good? Good. See you about 10? excellent. Bye bye now" I basically ran away afterward with my heart racing.

I literally ran to the common room. Taking the biggest steps I've ever taken in my life. That look... It was the same as that night.

I took a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace, It was lit but not exactly a roaring fire. "I didn't know you could run so fast," Remus spoke as he caught his breath. "What's going on? You left in such a hurry" he took a seat next to me.

He looked so concerned and I was making nothing but trouble for him. "I suddenly didn't feel very well," It wasn't the whole truth but it was enough. He stared at me, not fully believing me but not pushing for more information. Remus awkwardly placed his arm around my shoulders. It was clear he was still new to this.

"I have an idea" a voice came from between Remus and I which made me jump higher than I've ever jumped before. "Sweet Mother of Pearl," I explained. It was James. That was no surprise. "We could take a gander at the Shrieking Shack. Doesn't that sound like a fun adventure?" he questioned as he moved in front of us and sat on the coffee table. "James" Remus warned. "What scared of the dark?" James commented with a laugh.

"There isn't a better time to see something scary" He added with another laugh before turning to me with a rather serious face. "But you got to bring Lily," he finished.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sirius POV cause why not :p**

I'm not quite sure how she got Lily to come. But it happened. James was completely and utterly useless tonight because of it. He was trying to impress her with facts that she probably already knew. I watched Aurora from behind. Remus was talking as he does when he's nervous. "isn't that weird?" Katelyn took my attention away.

"I'm going to be honest I didn't hear a word you said" no sense in lying.

She pouted and latched onto my arm more. "I said, it's sad that Remus is talking about astronomy with her. She knows all about the topic." she started. "and before you even ask how I know. Remember when I told you Annelise was trying to copy my Homework for that class?" I just nodded like I knew what she was talking about. "Well, After I told her no, She went to Aurora. Turns out. Aurora is getting an O in the class. Somehow, Annelise bullied Aurora-"

"She bullied Aurora?"

"Oh my god yes, Sirius keep up." she paused trying to remember where she left off. "Anyways. She bullied her into these study sessions on Thursday's during her free time in the library and I'm not even invited. We're like best friends Sirius. It's not fair... Why can't she help me?" Katelyn whined to me some more as if I could do anything about it. "I'm sure If you ask her nicely, she'd help you. She's a very helpful person." I half-attempted to make her feel better. "Wait, was the weird part?" I questioned.

"Ugh, Sirius! Pay attention! If Aurora is getting an O in Astronomy why are Remus and Aurora acting like She doesn't know everything in the sky and it's story and what not." She groaned at my obliviousness. "The only reason I can think of is that they don't actually spend time together. Like they're just friends?" Katelyn trailed off on some sort of explanation or tangent about those two. But all I could think about was them just being friends.

I thought more on this, they did just seem like friends. She's from America and in America, they casually kiss their friends on the cheek right? Makes sense. They barely do anything of that sort and it's always her doing it.

Is Remus even interested in her? I mean look at him. He's clearly nervous. They aren't even holding hands. If he really wanted her, he'd just take her right? He'd be assertive? Would he though?

"Sirius!" James said as he snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Oh man, thought we lost you. I didn't know how I was going to explain to Mum about your sudden death." he joked. "Not to worry old pal, I am still here" I patted him on the shoulder. It was at this moment I realized we were in the shrieking shack.

"So, How did you convince Lily here to join our little boring adventure," I asked Aurora who simply shrugged. "I just asked and she said yes."

"I'll have you know I came because someone needs to make sure no one gets in trouble or hurt" she attempted to explain herself which it seems like most people bought. I knew better and it seems Aurora knew better too from the look on her face. Katelyn pulled me into the living room where we took a seat on the couch which, due to a recent full moon, wasn't as dusty as you would think.

"I can taste the dust" Katelyn complained as per usual. "Think of it more of as a seasoning for the air." Aurora said as she took a big whiff in and started to cough "Nothing like air seasoning." she barely got out through coughs. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

When she didn't stop coughing, I watched as a minor panic came over her face as she rushed out the room only to be followed by Remus.

"She'll be fine." James casually said as he placed his arm around Lily's shoulder as they sat on the love seat. I felt Katelyn move a bit closer. "You know what could be fun?" she smirked as she ran her fingers up my chest. I internally groaned. "What could be fun?" I questioned.

"If we-" she was interrupted by her own panic scream. "RAT" she continued as she immediately stood up on the couch to get as far away from it as possible. I watched as Lily just slowly moved her feet off the ground and James just start laughing like he's never laughed before.

It was Peter in his animagus form.

"Don't worry dears! I, Sirius Black. The Noble Knight will save you for this treacherous beast!" I really milked it on how great I was because I am. I dove onto him who just squirmed away out the door, I scrambled out the door in a haste chase of Peter, only to just watch him sneak out the front door.

Peter unintentionally lead me where she and Remus ran off too. The front door was only just a smidge. Typically it would be boarded shut but I recall last full moon was particularly tough for Remus. Dumbledore would have to start enchanting this location for this reason.

I moved against the wall looking the crack between the door frame and the actual door. The moon was shining just enough to see Aurora. She was leaning up against the porch railing. They were talking but I was too focused on Aurora to pay any attention.

I watched the body signals, Aurora went from a pretty open position, arms on her side resting her palms on the railing behind her. I could just barely see her bit her lip and push her hair out of her face. She was clearly looking for something. Something romantic, something she wanted Remus to initiate. I've known Remus for a long time and he was not one of those people to take initiative in a romantic situation. He's had other girlfriends before sure. They all seem to fizzle out before anything could happen.

"Remus," she said as she reached her hand to him. My guess to caress his face. The way she spoke was almost a yearning like. It also felt like she wasn't too confident either.

At this moment I realized I had been joined by James and Lily in fact. I looked at them and Lily looked back at me with her finger pressed to her lips. Shushing me. I had been there before them! I should be shushing them.

I looked back at Aurora. I must have missed something because she looked awful guarded now. Her hand crossed in front of her. She didn't look particularly fowl from what I could see of her face. She looked sad… no disappointed.

She leaned forward almost to leave. She didn't get far though. I watched as Remus, in one quick motion. Step forward to stop her, his body basically pressing against her. His hand had slid up to her cheek, cupping it so gingerly. It was hard to make out what exactly was happening after this point.

"He's kissing her" whispered Lily in the most 'squee' like voice I'd ever heard her do. I looked down at her before looking back at Aurora. I watched them as they stumbled backward against the porch railing, I watched as her arms reached above and wrapped around his neck causing him to move closer. I longer I watched the deeper my stomach sank but I could not look away. I felt an anger boiling, an anger that I didn't have the right to have.

I was envious.

I could feel myself becoming bitter about this.

"Wooh! You go, Remus!" James shouted before the door suddenly shut. "Well, that was rude," he added as he got up from his seated position. "I'm going to look for another view!" James joked as he halfheartedly jogged to the next room.

I guess It wasn't that big of a problem because they never really acted like a couple before this time. Peck on the cheek once, twice at most but isn't that what girls do with their friends? I've seen Lily do that a once or twice before with Katelyn when they were parting ways. I could have any girl in this school if I wanted. I could easily have her. Easily. She'd happily leave him for me.

Remus is my best mate. Why would I ever think of doing such a thing? She's just a girl. There are hundreds of them here. She makes Remus happy and that is all that matters. One of my Best Mates happiness. She isn't that special anyways but the more I thought about it. My stomach started to turn. This pit appeared in my stomach. It simultaneously felt like my stomach had a pit in it but always was up in my throat. Something I don't ever recall feeling before. It was rather interesting.

"Be careful Sirius." Lily drew me from my thoughts. "Your emotions are showing." she snickered before leaving, revealing Katelyn behind her. From the way Katelyn looked, She had to have been in my mind. But there wasn't any way she knew exactly what I was thinking. Unless she read minds.

"The rat got away from me. Sorry Sweets." I attempted to play it off but she had that suspicious look about her. "How about we leave these two lovebirds alone," I said as I wrapped my arm around her, guiding her away. It was the only time I'd be thankful Katelyn was here.

Gave me a reason to leave.


End file.
